


C E N T I P E D E

by garylovesjohn



Category: Door in the Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Acid, Anal Sex, Anal destruction, Barbed Penis, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Bursting Stomach, Character Death, Come Inflation, Come Vomiting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Ero Guro, Forced Orgasm, Formicophilia, Gross, Intestines, Large Cock, Masturbation, Melting Flesh, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Weirdness, giant centipede, gruesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: An unfortunate detective encounters a terrible foe.
Relationships: Centipede (Door in the Woods)/Detective (Door in the Woods)
Kudos: 35





	C E N T I P E D E

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This fic contains very graphic material and is not for the fainthearted.  
> Don't come crying if you read something you couldn't handle.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [Z Z Z Z @ Z Z Z Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645638), although you do not need to have read it to enjoy this one.
> 
> The main character is neither named nor described.

In the dark of the night, the detective was limping away. Utterly forlorn, his clothes torn from his abused body. Had he not been so thoroughly messed up, he would have been thankful that no one was left alive in this town to see him like this.

The dozen zombies that had gangbanged him previously had properly cunted his ass. It was still slack and dripping wet, as if begging for further depravities. Wherever he went, he left a long, slimy white trail of putrid undead come behind him.

He didn't know whether it was overstimulation or infection, but his insides tingled, itching for more. He felt feverish, cold yet hot.

He dearly hoped he wasn't turning into one of them. To be a horny monster for the rest of eternity. What a miserable fate.

Hearing another group of them shambling nearby, he entered a previously unlocked building and made his way through. He had been there before. Nothing left to scavenge. But he knew he could certainly avoid the zombies by going out the backdoor.

Thankfully they were fooled by his repulsive smell, mistaking him for one of them. They didn't have the wits to follow the very obvious line he traced behind as he shuffled towards his destination.

Panting, shivering, he opened the door leading to the back alley without paying much attention, too focused on the surrounding sounds.

Certain he had evaded the lustful undead, he stepped outside, only to end up face-to-face with a centipede.

He had briefly seen those things from far away before. It was even more immense up close. At least twenty feet long, rearing itself, standing taller than him. A horrific, insectoid nightmare with too many stake-like legs, bright as embers. Its reddish black chitinous armour gleaming under the dim moonlight.

The detective knew he was done for. This utter abomination was faster and stronger than he could ever hope to be. He was in no state to fight. He had nothing left, not even the clothes upon his back.

Before his fight or flight response got triggered, the centipede was already coiling around him, lightning quick.

He expected to be swiftly eaten by the creature, but when something cold and hard poked between his legs, he came to the grim realization that it wasn't just the zombies that were pent up.

He regretted having slipped them. Dying torn apart by the hungry living dead didn't seem as bad as being injected with venom and slowly consumed by the horrendous razor-sharp mouth of a giant centipede.

With a bit of luck, it's gonna eat my head first, the detective thought. Nothing but a grim reassurance. He knew it was over. He even accepted it. All he could do was pray it would end fast.

But first he would have to be defiled once more.

A plated phallus, tapered yet enormous, humped his asscrack. Even if he had previously taken three hard decomposing cocks at once, it was nothing compared to the size of the beast. It started off reasonable enough at the tip, but it grew larger and larger towards the base. Segmented and covered in ridges, so hard they hurt. It wasn't even inside and already it was a nightmare to feel it grinding against his overstimulated hole. The yellowish precome, smeared between his parted cheeks, burned against his skin. Inflaming his already messed up hole into an angry red puff.

The centipede finally managed to angle itself, glans poking past the detective's slack sphincter. The gummy remnants of rotten spunk within served as lubricant to ease the monstrous intrusion.

He lost his breath halfway through, the stretch becoming far too intense.

Too big.

It was horrific.

Tearing him apart.

Splitting his hole.

Destroying it in a gush of blood and aged semen.

The detective lost his breath when the mighty centipede hilted his ass in a single shove. He screamed through his gritting teeth. Eyes weeping in agony.

That huge, thorned dick reshaped his insides into a pathetic cocksleeve. Ravaged his guts in a way he knew he would never be able to survive. If the monster didn't eat him, he'd die a slow and agonizing death from bloodloss.

Truly, he lamented not letting the zombies do him in.

Brutal shoves swelled his stomach and rocked his body like a rag doll. The barbed, armoured erection, soaked in red, piledriving between his legs.

Through the surging pain, he actually came. A shameful orgasm, as unwanted as it was atrocious, sending his limp dick in dribbling spasms. His body rhythmically contracting around the huge battering ram of chitin wrecking his inner walls.

He felt as if he was being gutted.

Yet he couldn't deny his enjoyment.

Something so large, so destructive, really scratched that deep itch he had.

When the agony of the initial rupture of his body waned away, he was left only with a longing for utter annihilation. He craved for his ass to be mashed into a pulp. Torture turned to pleasure. Every wound and tear became the sweetest bliss.

He was a mere toy between the invertebrate's venomous claws.

And he loved it.

He fell to his arms and knees, allowing the monster to mount him properly, driving its shaft deeper into his ruined guts. Coming over and over from being cored like a fresh apple. His ass now a limp fleshtube of pleasure for the centipede. Its malformed, cruel phallus gliding to the hilt without any resistance.

The monster was so strong. So unrelenting. Its constant chittering of elation in harmony with the grotesque sounds of pulverized rectal walls.

Breathless, the detective wept, unable to find his voice anymore. He only mouthed meaningless words. He could see the blood beneath him, dripping along his thigh.

So warm.

So red.

The smell of it so intoxicating.

He reached for his stomach, distending with every powerful thrust. Maddened, between life and death, he attempted to jerk the beast off through his own skin. He could tell that this gruesome mating spear had pierced right through his guts and was now churning the content of his abdomen.

Unable to get a good grip through himself, he instead reached between his legs and began playing with his own dick. Covered in blood, soft and slippery. It didn't feel like it usually would. He did feel numb down there from the sheer size of the fuckstick skewering his hole. However, he didn't think it would be so bad that he would lose all sensations in his poor member.

Until he looked down and realized he had been busy masturbating a limp, hanging part of his intestines. His ass so thoroughly mangled he was partially gutted.

He smiled without a care and kept going in his pointless endeavour. Like he could get his gored innards to come somehow.

The blood flow to his cock cut off. His prostate mashed into a paste by the constant grinding of exoskeletal spikes. Only pain could get him off now, but he didn't even feel it anymore. He was euphoric. A martyr lost in holy ecstasy. A never-ending orgasm beyond human sensations. It didn't matter whether or not that torn part of his insides could come because his entire body was coming non-stop. Thus he kept tugging on it, squeezing it against his flaccid length, rubbing both of them together.

Thrusts became faster, shorter, and more violent. So much so that the detective fell down in the puddle of his own blood and come, unable to withstand the weight of the rutting beast.

With a shrill hiss, the centipede ejaculated. A torrent of semen. A quantity fit to be received by one of its kind, not a tiny little man.

The detective felt it shoot up his destroyed guts like a high pressure hose. Burning on its way through his body. Filling his stomach until it bloated. He couldn't keep the sheer volume of liquid down and so he threw up in his hands.

He saw how strange it looked. Greenish yellow and far more liquid than normal ejaculate.

And then he felt its effects.

Eyes wide in horror, he saw the flesh on his hands dissolve. Blood bubbling and sizzling. Skin peeling off like wet leather. Leaving nothing but bleached bones that soon fell apart as the tendons came undone like aged up rubber bands.

As he witnessed the disappearing of his hands, he felt his tongue melt in his mouth, his jaw slowly coming unhinged.

His stomach, bloated and taut like a balloon, boiled inside, his organs melting away into biological soup. The pressure built and built until his skin ruptured, sending a powerful jet of red and pungent slime out of his abdomen.

His jaw fell to the ground right before his crying eyes as his stomach, unable to withstand the corrosion, popped like a pimple, spilling its soupy content all over the ground. Just as it exploded, his eyes rolled back into their orbit, and his dick spilled its seed in one final climax.

He was long dead when the centipede finally retracted its engine of destruction, covered in melted guts juice. It skittered away into the night, disappointed to have ran into a mate unfit to receive its blessing.

What little remained of the detective melted away in the remaining acid.

When the sun rose that morning, only a red splatter, smoking on the pavement, was left to tell the tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you also want to be unfairly murdered by a giant centipede? Then play [Door in the Woods](https://store.steampowered.com/app/1189230/Door_in_the_Woods/)!
> 
> I haven't been this horny for a game since Resident Evil.


End file.
